1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, a method of fabricating the same, and an electronic apparatus including the electronic device. More particularly, the invention relates to a thin film transistor (TFT), a method of fabricating the same, and a display panel including the TFT.
2. Background of the Invention
As environmental concerns rise, flat display panels that are characterized by low power consumption, favorable space utilization, absence of radiation, and high resolution have held the dominating position in the market. At present, the most common types of flat displays include liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma displays, organic electroluminescent displays (OELD), and so forth. The most popular LCD, for instance, includes a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the two substrates. In the conventional TFT array substrate, an a-Si TFT or a low temperature polysilicon TFT often serves as a switch device of each sub-pixel. It has been indicated in recent researches that an oxide semiconductor TFT has favorable field-effect mobility in comparison with the a-Si TFT, and the oxide semiconductor TFT has satisfactory threshold voltage (Vth) uniformity in comparison with the low temperature polysilicon TFT. Therefore, the oxide semiconductor TFT has the potential for playing the crucial role in the next generation flat display. Given the existing structure, however, the conventional oxide semiconductor TFT may not be able to have the enhanced field-effect mobility.